User talk:Cracko
Progression Hi Cracko, you might want to add the progressions in with the template, that gives the standard grey box :) see this for an example of Burning Arrow. You just need to add the values for 1 and 15 and it adds the rest (not sure how this works but it seems to be accurate) To get at the template for each skill page click the edit skill details link e.g. --> edit skill details] I hope you get that, i'm not too good at expalining stuff >.< — Skuld 12:41, 21 November 2006 (CST) : Oh crap, oh well >< I'll just dont do it then :D (too complicated for the_nub :P) I used the table thingy from the edit page, which wasnt what i should use :P soz(Cracko 12:43, 21 November 2006 (CST)) Wallows But they're so cute! I am cursed with wallows, every character so far has had one -.- 20 more days until my ranger turns 1.. — Skuld 15:23, 5 December 2006 (CST) :Haha! Awesome, another one cursed by the Wallow virus! Originally I bought one because it looked so cool, then 3 of my characters got it, then I doomed them and sold em :). Bytheby, I cant see any pictures on wiki anymore! Noes. - Cracko 15:25, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::I bought one and then got 2 chars with them too.. but my 3rd was a shiro ^^ All pictures unavailable? — Skuld 15:28, 5 December 2006 (CST) :::Yeps. really weird; screenie: http://img439.imageshack.us/img439/7788/omgbugwt7.jpg Cracko 15:31, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::::Weird. Does it load when you directly go to it (http://gw.gamewikis.org/images/9/97/Warrior-icon.png) or give an error or anything? — Skuld 15:33, 5 December 2006 (CST) :::::Ah, its the www.guildwiki.org address >.< — Skuld 15:34, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::::::EDIT: Yay! Works now! Thanks :).. wonder where I'd be without you :P - Cracko 15:40, 5 December 2006 (CST) You're all alone axeman You can vote on that, since technically it's using my version now. xD — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:33, 22 December 2006 (CST) :I'll claim it yet. — Skuld 21:34, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::What's that supposed to mean Skuld? xD, whats does the policy say? Am I allowed to vote or not? - Cracko 21:35, 22 December 2006 (CST) :::I sort of did rewrite it completely. =P :::And I'm surprised you haven't had any input on that one yet. Thou must TYPE! — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:36, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::::Skuld doesnt like builds. - Cracko 21:37, 22 December 2006 (CST) :::::Builds don't like Skud. --Fyren 21:42, 22 December 2006 (CST) :::::::D - Cracko 21:44, 22 December 2006 (CST) Corsair guild lord Not a boss ^^ — Skuld 03:44, 15 March 2007 (CDT) : Hehe, well thanks for pointing that out to me ;) I'll just suppose to just look at the skills he uses then? - Cracko 10:24, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Charr drops vs quest shield. Afaik, Charr do not drop shields with 14 AL. that, the no-req, and the +hp, should make that shield better then anything in pre. don't you think? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 14:12, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :If you get a 14 AL shield with no req and a HP mod i'll pay you 500k ;p — Skuld 14:14, 15 March 2007 (CDT) ::14 al vs charr, which is practically 14 al in pre. I'm talking about Cracko's revert in Bandit Raid. (and you don't have 500k :p) [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 14:24, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :::Get a shield with 5 armor and +10 vs Charr? Thats a better shield - Cracko 14:40, 15 March 2007 (CDT) ::::+10 would not drop, and that's not a reasonable drop to wait for by any standard. I'm adding a more subtle note. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 14:42, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :::::Hm, still peoples preferences are conditional and a note like that would be biased. - Cracko 14:47, 15 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::People want high AL, low req, and +hp. and in the meanwhile, age going and paying 1k for shields with r3 and 10al. I think that note could help people get a good alternative for a fair cost. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 15:15, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :::::::Offcourse, but saying it is the best shield available was not correct, as a player might want a -dmg reduction while hexed, who knows. I reworded the note, which I think should be it. - Cracko 15:23, 15 March 2007 (CDT) why all of my friends in game call me cvc and look me up on here as cvc. its just so that they can find me easier. my character is charlie vietcong, and so they just call me cvc for short. :Still, GuildWiki is not the place for such articles - Cracko 17:56, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:45, December 1, 2010 (UTC)